


В любой вселенной, в любом обличье

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: цикл коротких вканонных АУ, или Всё, что вы не хотели знать о Трауне, но случайно узнали.





	1. Этюд №1. Сеанс окончен

**Author's Note:**

> накурено в [ЗВ-дежурке](http://pravdoruboklon.diary.ru/?tag=5386026). Эта опупея закончится только когда/если перегорю каноном, а пока просто буду вбрасывать сюда драбблики по заинтересовавшим заявкам. Открыта для вопросов-пожеланий-угроз: любые идеи, ситуации, пейринги, кинки - сюда или или любым удобным для вас способом.
> 
> Рейтинг проставлен к отдельным работам. Список тегов может пополняться, а рейтинг повышаться или понижаться.
> 
> Первый пошел: подразумеваются Пеллеон/Траун и Восс Парк/Траун. По следам диалога:  
> \- Да там безнадежный случай, если им не потыкаешь, сам не догадается.  
> \- Настолько безнадежный, что первое время Траун будет аццки орать внутри себя, а потом, где-то через полгода этих кошачьих концертов, психанет и набросится на Пеллеона сам.  
> \- Вот только не надо этих инсинуаций, чтобы набрасываться, есть Парк.  
> \- До него еще долететь надо. Или тренькнуть по скайпу.

Дверь за капитаном Пеллеоном с тихим шорохом закрылась, и теперь можно было с чувством выполненного долга побиться головой о стену и смачно выругаться. Полгода они работают вместе, полгода капитан Пеллеон ходит вокруг да около!

…а с Нирауана полгода звонит Восс и как-то загадочно улыбается.

— Нашли флот Катаны, переправляем в безопасное место, — делится новостями Траун. — Весь экипаж зашивается, Пеллеон в последнее время просто на пределе. Если дотянем до начала наступления в здравом уме и при твердой памяти, то это будет чистое везение.  
— Знаем мы, почему этот ваш Пеллеон на пределе, — злорадно хихикает Восс.

Траун не упускает возможности подколоть его.

— Ревнивый ублюдок.  
— Почему сразу ревнивый?  
— Я думал, ты скажешь «почему сразу ублюдок».  
— Что я ублюдок, и так всем известно, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Восс. — А ревновать стану только в самом крайнем случае.

А вот это уже интересно.

Траун чуть приподнимает бровь и поправляет ворот кителя — именно так, чтобы на секунду-другую стало видно шею.

— Сделаешь так еще раз — и я за себя не ручаюсь, — предостерегает Восс.

И Траун делает так еще раз. Провокация — лучший способ докопаться до истины.

— Неспокойной тебе ночи, сволочь, — ехидно усмехается Восс и обрывает связь.

На голоэкране всплывает надпись «Сеанс окончен».

Ночь и вправду будет неспокойной. Ведь истина такова, что Восс и сам не верит в свою ревность.


	2. Этюд №2. Верь мне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке из ЗВ-дежурки: АУ, в которой Пеллеон остается рулить Империей Руки, а Восс Парк отправляется с Трауном на "Химеру".  
> Осторожно! Обоснуй и рядом не валялся!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Восс Парк/Траун, Пеллеон/Траун
> 
> Можно читать под Steve Jablonsky - Ender's War: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3pFTUyUOT0

«Я вам доверяю, как самому себе», — сказал Траун в то странное утро, увлеченно разглядывая из окна нирауанский лес.

Он намеренно стоял спиной к ним обоим — пусть сами догадываются, что имел в виду, и намеренно говорил, что доверяет, но не уточнял, кому именно. От глухого раздражения отчаянно хотелось скрежетать зубами.

Он всегда так делает, и за столько лет стоило бы привыкнуть, но не в этот раз.

В этот раз подзадержался капитан Пеллеон — пришел поздно, да так и остался до утра. Воссу и напрягаться не надо было, чтобы сообразить, зачем Траун его звал.

«Я вам доверяю», — твердил Траун, и снова обращался то ли ко всем сразу, то ли ни к кому вовсе. За окном разгоралось еще одно странное утро, и капитан Пеллеон, стоявший по правую руку от Восса, выглядел донельзя поникшим.

Пеллеон остался на Нирауане, потому что Траун ему доверяет. Пеллеон то, Пеллеон сё… обретается где-то там, но все равно незримо присутствует здесь. Слишком ответственный, слишком правильный, слишком нормальный.

«Это был трудный выбор, — сказал Траун по дороге в Империю. — С тем же успехом на Нирауане мог остаться и ты».

Совершенно иррациональное, дурацкое чувство, о котором Восс даже не задумывался до последних месяцев, называлось ревностью. Ему не место в их маленьком сплоченном мирке, но оно здесь — трепещет и отзывается саднящей болью в груди.

«Мне всё равно, — говорит Траун в темноту каюты. — Неважно, что происходит между нами. За этой дверью есть вещи куда важнее личных драм».

Единственный критерий, по которому Траун отбирает людей, — верность, любого пошиба и на любой вкус. И как Восс только умудрился упустить момент, когда стало слишком много верности на одного Трауна?..

Но стоило признать, что Пеллеон и вправду умница. Наверняка сам предложил остаться. Неудивительно, что они с Трауном спелись. Так похожи, два жертвенных идиота!

«Я никуда не денусь, только верь мне, — заполошно шепчет Траун, притягивая его к себе. — Я никуда не денусь, ты так мне нужен».

Восс отчего-то уверен, что подобные клятвы — может быть, с незначительными вариациями — слышал и Гилад Пеллеон.

«Верь мне, как я верю тебе», — стонет Траун ему в губы и шире разводит ноги — каждый раз, как в первый.

Траун, похоже, и сам запутался: постоянно верит то ему, то капитану Пеллеону, а себе-то когда верить начнет?..


End file.
